User blog:Kate.moon/Comic-Con 2012 Saturday Schedule
What's on the docket for Comic-Con on Saturday? We have screenings for some of the most exciting Fall premieres, such as The Following, as well as panels for fan favorites such as Glee, The Vampire Diaries, and True Blood. 10:00-10:45 Warehouse 13 America's top-secret, artifact-finding agents have landed at Comic-Con. Stars Eddie McClintock (Pete Lattimer), Joanne Kelly (Myka Bering), Saul Rubinek (Artie Nielsen), and Allison Scagliotti (Claudia Donovan), along with executive producer Jack Kenny, present a look inside the new season of Syfy's blockbuster series. Moderated by Damian Holbrook (TV Guide). Ballroom 20 11:00-11:45 Once Upon a Time Magic is coming! Moderator William Keck (TV Guide Magazine senior editor and columnist) takes you to Storybrooke, where a curse placed on its fairytale inhabitants by the Evil Queen has been broken and reality and myth have merged. It's a place where magic is about to be introduced, but with it comes its own set of consequences. Co-creators and executive producers Edward Kitsis (Lost, Tron: Legacy) and Adam Horowitz (Lost, Tron: Legacy), along with Ginnifer Goodwin (Big Love), Jennifer Morrison (House), Lana Parrilla (24), Josh Dallas (Thor), Emilie de Ravin (Lost), and Meghan Ory (Vampire High) engage in a Q&A about their hit TV series. Ballroom 20 12:00-1:00 Shonen Jump Alpha Panel The new Weekly Shonen Jump Alpha, North America's only near-simultaneous digital manga magazine, gives fans the ultimate digital experience of reading the best manga every week, with official releases of chapters from Naruto, Bleach, One Piece, and more! Special panelists from Japan Yoshihisa Heishi (editor-in-chief of Weekly Shonen Jump, founding editor of Yu-Gi-Oh!), Koji Yoshida (editor of Death Note), and Kengo Monji (editor of Bakuman) will share the latest news, expert opinions, and a behind-the scenes look into the manga world. To top it off, they'll have a heated Q&A showdown with the SJ Alpha editors! Room 7AB 12:00-12:45 Futurama Futurama cannot be killed! Join the cast and crew of the Emmy-award-winning series for world premiere footage of the all-new season on Comedy Central. Plus: Wear your Futurama-themed costume for the chance to win slightly valuable prizes! Scheduled panelists include creator/executive producer Matt Groening, executive producer David X. Cohen, and stars Billy West (Fry, Zoidberg, Professor Farnsworth, Zapp Brannigan), Katey Sagal (Leela), John DiMaggio (Bender), and Maurice LaMarche (Kif Kroker, Calculon, Morbo). Ballroom 20 12:30-1:30 Phineas and Ferb Witty and imaginative stepbrothers Phineas and Ferb and their secret agent pet platypus Agent P are at it again! Creators Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, along with voice talent Vincent Martella (Everybody Hates Chris), Alyson Stoner (Camp Rock), and Dee Bradley Baker (American Dad), fill you in on the latest scoop on Disney Channel's Emmy Award-winning, music-filled, animated comedy series for kids, tweens, and families. See exclusive content, including a sneak peek at this summer's epic two-part cliffhanger episode "Where's Perry?" Room 6A 12:45-1:30 The Simpsons Now entering its 24th season, The Simpsons is a living animation legend. Join moderator David Mirkin, creator Matt Groening, executive producer Al Jean, supervising producer Mike Anderson, and the voice of Lisa Simpson, Yeardley Smith, for a lengthy look at the upcoming Treehouse of Horror, a sneak (2D) peek at Simpsons theatrical short The Longest Daycare, and much, much more (okay, 45 minutes' worth). Ballroom 20 1:00-2:00 TV Guide Magazine: Fan Favorites TV Guide magazine returns with another all-star panel. Moderated by editor-in-chief Debra Birnbaum, Fan Favorites brings together stars from TV's hottest shows for a lively discussion filled with behind-the-scenes scoop. Panelists (subject to change) include Nathan Fillion (Castle), David Giuntoli (Grimm), Joel McHale (Community), Tyler Posey (Teen Wolf), Maggie Q (Nikita), Matt Smith (Doctor Who), and others. Indigo Ballroom, Hilton San Diego Bayfront 1:45-2:30 Family Guy Seth MacFarlane, Alex Bornstein, Mila Kunis (Black Swan, Book of Eli), Seth Green (Robot Chicken), Mike Henry, and showrunners Mark Hentemann and Steve Callaghan offer a sneak peek at Family Guy's funniest scenes from the upcoming new season, followed by a freakin' sweet Q&A with the audience. Ballroom 20 2:00-3:00 Will Eisner and the Graphic Novel Moderator Paul Levitz (writer, 75 Years of DC Comics, Legion of Super-Heroes, former Eisner publisher), Klaus Janson (artist/inker, Daredevil, The Dark Knight Return, comics educator, SVA), Denis Kitchen (artist, author, publisher; Eisner's agent and longtime friend), Charles Kochman (editorial director, Abrams ComicArts), and Diana Schutz (comics educator; executive editor, Dark Horse Comics; Eisner's editor) explore the pivotal role Will Eisner's evangelism of the comics artform plays in the evolution of the American graphic novel, followed by a short Q&A period. Room 23ABC 2:00-3:00 Alphas Alphas are among us...especially at Comic-Con. A panel featuring the stars of Syfy's Alphas discuss the show's exciting new season. Moderated by Geoff Boucher (Los Angeles Times). Indigo Ballroom, Hilton San Diego Bayfront 2:30-3:15 American Dad An exclusive preview of next season's most hilarious moments, followed by a panel conversation with the cast and producers of American Dad featuring Seth MacFarlane, Wendy Schaal, Scott Grimes, Rachael MacFarlane, Dee Bradley Baker, Mike Barker, and Matt Weitzman. Ballroom 20 2:30-5:00 Warner Bros. Pictures and Legendary Pictures Preview Their Upcoming Lineups Legendary Pictures: Pacific Rim-From acclaimed filmmaker Guillermo del Toro comes Warner Bros. Pictures' and Legendary Pictures' epic sci-fi action adventure Pacific Rim. When legions of monstrous creatures, known as Kaiju, started rising from the sea, a war began that would take millions of lives and consume humanity's resources for years on end. To combat the giant Kaiju, a special type of weapon was devised: massive robots, called Jaegers, which are controlled simultaneously by two pilots whose minds are locked in a neural bridge. But even the Jaegers are proving nearly defenseless in the face of the relentless Kaiju. On the verge of defeat, the forces defending mankind have no choice but to turn to two unlikely heroes -- a washed up former pilot (Charlie Hunnam) and an untested trainee (Rinko Kikuchi) -- who are teamed to drive a legendary but seemingly obsolete Jaeger from the past. Together, they stand as mankind's last hope against the mounting apocalypse. Pacific Rim also stars Idris Elba, Ron Perlman, and Charlie Day. Warner Bros. Pictures: Man Of Steel The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey-From Academy Award-winning filmmaker Peter Jackson comes The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, a production of New Line Cinema and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (MGM). Jackson returns to Middle-earth in an adventure that begins 60 years before the events depicted in The Lord of the Rings Trilogy. The first of two films adapted from J.R.R. Tolkien's enduringly popular masterpiece, The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey follows titular Hobbit, Bilbo Baggins (Martin Freeman), who-along with the wizard Gandalf (Ian McKellen) and a band of 13 Dwarves led by Thorin Oakenshield (Richard Armitage)-is swept into an epic quest to reclaim the lost Dwarf Kingdom of Erebor from the fearsome dragon Smaug. The film's ensemble cast includes Cate Blanchett, Hugo Weaving, Ian Holm, Christopher Lee, Hugo Weaving, Elijah Wood, Orlando Bloom, Evangeline Lily, and Andy Serkis as Gollum. Hall H 3:00-4:00 Grimm Q&A/Season 2 Preview Grimm, NBC's police procedural with a supernatural mythology, returns to Comic-Con to kick off its second season packed with chills and revelations. Be among the first to get a glimpse of season 2 and participate in a Q&A session with the cast and producers: David Giuntoli (Turn the Beat Around), Russell Hornsby (Lincoln Heights), Bitsie Tulloch (The Artist), Silas Weir Mitchell (Prison Break), Reggie Lee (The Dark Knight Rises), Sasha Roiz (Caprica), Bree Turner (The Ugly Truth), and executive producers/writers Jim Kouf (Angel) and David Greenwalt (Buffy the Vampire Slayer), executive producer/director Norberto Barba (Law & Order: Criminal Intent), and executive producers Sean Hayes (Hot in Cleveland) and Todd Milliner (Hot In Cleveland). Produced by Universal Television and Hazy Mills, Grimm returns late summer on NBC and Grimm Season One will be released on Blu-ray and DVD on August 7. Room 6A 3:00-4:00 Being Human This panel is a beast. Stars Sam Witwer (Aidan), Meaghan Rath (Sally), and Sam Huntington (Josh) join executive producer Anna Fricke to discuss the forthcoming third season of Syfy's hit series about a vampire, a ghost, and a werewolf-all just trying to be human. Moderated by Drusilla Moorhouse (Zap2It.com). Indigo Ballroom, Hilton San Diego Bayfront 3:30-4:15 The Vampire Diaries Screening and Q&A Back for a fourth time all the way from Mystic Falls, the cast and creative team behind The Vampire Diaries descend on Comic-Con! Series stars Nina Dobrev (Degrassi: The Next Generation), Paul Wesley (Roll Bounce), Ian Somerhalder (Lost), Michael Trevino (Cane), and Zach Roerig (Friday Night Lights) join executive producers/writers Kevin Williamson (Scream) and Julie Plec (Kyle XY) for a video screening and Q&A session. The CW's number one series returns this fall for season 4, promising twists, turns, and-of course-(love) triangles in this defining year for our heroes and the entire town. From Bonanza Productions Inc., Outerbanks Entertainment, and Alloy Entertainment in association with Warner Bros. Television and CBS Television Studios, The Vampire Diaries returns this October, airing Thursdays at 8/7c on The CW. Ballroom 20 3:30-4:30 Kickstarter Changes Comics Longtime comics fan, writer, and publisher Paul Levitz (Legion of Super-Heroes, Worlds' Finest) leads a discussion of the way Kickstarter affects the future of the comics field, with Cindy Au (director of community, Kickstarter), Vijaya Iver (publisher, Cartoon Books), Batton Lash (writer/artist, Supernatural Law), and Jimmy Palmiotti (writer, Queen Crab, Retrovirus). Room 26AB 4:00-5:00 The Following Screening and Q&A Don't miss an exclusive pilot screening of The Following, the terrifying new thriller from creator/executive producer Kevin Williamson (Scream) and executive producer Marcos Siega (The Vampire Diaries). Series stars Kevin Bacon (Mystic River) and James Purefoy (Rome) will join the producers for a Q&A after the screening. This fast-paced drama follows Bacon's character Ryan Hardy and the FBI as they are challenged with the ever-growing web of murder around them, masterminded by Purefoy's devious Joe Carroll, who dreams of writing a dark novel with Hardy as his protagonist. From Bonanza Productions Inc. in association with Outerbanks Entertainment and Warner Bros. Television, The Following premieres midseason on FOX. Room 6BCF 4:00-5:00 The World of Capcom! Moderator Francis Mao (Capcom) leads a panel of Capcom's producers and product managers, as they share trailers and sneak peeks of all the hot upcoming Capcom games, featuring Resident Evil 6, DmC, Lost Planet 3, Street Fighter X Tekken (PS Vita), and a few surprises! Followed by a Q&A session. Room 25ABC 4:30-5:15 True Blood Panel and Q&A session Mixing romance, suspense, mystery, and humor, the Emmy and Golden Globe-nominated True Blood kicked off its 12-episode fifth season June 10 on HBO. The series follows the exploits of waitress and part-faerie Sookie Stackhouse (Anna Paquin), who can hear people's thoughts; vampire Bill Compton (Stephen Moyer); and vampire Eric Northman (Alexander Skarsgård). Oscar and Emmy Award winner Alan Ball created and serves as executive producer of the series, which is based on the bestselling Sookie Stackhouse novels by Charlaine Harris. The series and this panel also features Ryan Kwanten as Jason Stackhouse, Sam Trammell as Sam Merlotte, Rutina Wesley as Tara Thornton, Nelsan Ellis as Lafayette Reynolds, Deborah Ann Woll as Jessica Hamby, Kristin Bauer van Straten as Pam Swynford De Beaufort, Joe Manganiello as Alcide Herveaux and Chris Meloni as Roman Zimojic. Moderated by Tim Stack of Entertainment Weekly. Ballroom 20 5:00-6:00 Glee The popular show returns for the fourth straight year, with a star-studded panel moderated by TVLine's Michael Ausiello. Embrace your inner Gleek and join co-creator/executive producer Brad Falchuk and stars Lea Michele (Rachel Berry), Cory Monteith (Finn Hudson), Naya Rivera (Santana Lopez), Kevin McHale (Artie Abrams), and Jenna Ushkowitz (Tina Cohen-Chang) as they discuss the past season, which ended in an emotional and shocking conclusion that will change everything for the students and graduates of McKinley High. Indigo Ballroom, Hilton San Diego Bayfront 5:15-6:00 Person of Interest Screening and Q&A The smash hit Person of Interest returns to San Diego! Join series stars Jim Caviezel (The Thin Red Line), Michael Emerson (Lost), Taraji P. Henson (The Curious Case of Benjamin Button), and Kevin Chapman (Rescue Me), along with executive producers Jonathan Nolan (The Dark Knight) and Greg Plageman (Cold Case), for a Q&A and special video presentation highlighting the most-watched new series of the 2011-12 television season-and a sneak peek at what's to come in season 2. Person of Interest is a crime thriller about a presumed dead former CIA agent, Reese (Caviezel), who teams up with a mysterious billionaire, Finch (Emerson), to prevent violent crimes. Aided by "The Machine" -- and opposed by ruthless criminals, corrupt cops, and shadowy elements within the government -- the team works with NYPD detectives Carter (Henson) and Fusco (Chapman) to stop crimes before they happen. From Bonanza Productions Inc. in association with Bad Robot Productions and Warner Bros. Television, Person of Interest airs Thursdays at 9/8c on CBS. Room 6BCF 6:00-7:00 Revolution Pilot Screening and Q&A What would you do without it all? In this epic adventure thriller from Supernatural's Eric Kripke and J. J. Abrams's Bad Robot Productions and directed by Jon Favreau (Iron Man films), a family struggles to reunite in a post-apocalyptic American landscape: a world of empty cities, local militias and heroic freedom fighters, where every piece of technology-computers, planes, cars, phones, even lights-has mysteriously blacked out...forever. After the screening, there will be a special Q&A with creator and executive producer Eric Kripke and series stars Billy Burke (Twilight films), Giancarlo Esposito (Once Upon a Time), and Tracy Spiridakos (Being Human). From Bonanza Productions Inc. in association with Bad Robot Productions, Kripke Enterprises and Warner Bros. Television, Revolution will air Mondays at 10/9c on NBC this fall. Room 6BCF 8:00-11:00 Hall H and Ballroom 20 Saturday Panel Playback Didn't get into either Hall H or Ballroom 20 today? We feel your pain! In this three-hour block, Comic-Con will rebroadcast some of the day's popular panels from those two giant rooms. Best of all, those in attendance will get to vote on what they want to see. It's democracy at its finest AND it's a second chance to see these panels. (Please note: these playbacks will include only the panel discussions. None of the film clips or footage shown at the live events will be shown here.) Room 25ABC 8:15-9:15 Lost Girl Anna Silk (Bo), Kris Holden-Ried (Dyson), Ksenia Solo (Kenzi), and Jay Firestone (executive-producer) answer fan questions and discuss the behind-the-scenes action that occurs on the set of the hit Showcase and Syfy series Lost Girl. Room 6BCF Category:Blog posts Category:Comic-con 2012 Schedules Category:Comic Con 2012